Karel de Grote
| |- | [[Bestand:Notredameparisstatue.png|250px|right|thumb|Het standbeeld van Karel de Grote op het plein voor de Notre-Dame de Paris]] |} Karel de Grote (Duits: Karl der Große; Frans en Engels: Charlemagne; Latijn: Carolus Magnus of Karolus Magnus) (vermoedelijk Herstal, waarschijnlijk 2 april 747 of 748Vgl. , Das Geburtsdatum Karls des Großen, in Francia 1 (1973), pp. 115-157, , Neue Überlegungen zum Geburtsdatum Karls des Großen, in Francia 19 (1992), pp. 37-60. Werner pleit voor 747 als zijn geboortejaar, Becher voor 748. In het oudere onderzoek werd 742 vaak als geboortejaar genomen, maar in het recentere onderzoek neigt men meer naar 747/48, vgl. , Charlemagne: The Formation of a European Identity, Cambridge, 2008, p. 72. - Aken, 28 januari 814Necrologium Augiae Divitis, 28 ianuarius, p. 273; Das Martyrolog-Necrolog von St. Emmeran zu Regensburg, 28/1, p. 215; Necrologium monasterii Sanctorum Petri et Andreae Novalicii, V Kal. Febr., p. 292, Necrologium S. Andreae Taurinensis, V Kal. Febr., p. 319; Necrologium monasterii Superioris Ratisbonensis, 28 ianuarius, p. 336, Liber memorialis Romaricensis, p. 4; Annales Necrologici Fuldenses, a. 814, p. 170; Notae necrologicae Bernoldi, 28 ianuarius, p. 657; (tradd.), Carolingian Chronicles: Royal Frankish Annals and Nithard's Histories, Ann Arbor, 1972, p. 97 (= Annales Regni Francorum 814 140); Einhard, Vita Karoli Magni 30, p. 35; Thegan, Gesta Hludowici imperatoris 7, p. 186; Astronomus (anoniem), Vita Hludowici imperatoris 20, p. 344; Annales Fuldenses 814 19 (= (ed.), Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Scriptores, I, Hannover, 1826, p. 356); Annales Marbacenses, p. 18; Andreas van Bergamo, Chronicon of Historia, p. 224; Annales Xantenses, a. 814, pp. 4-5; Annales Hildesheimenses 46, p. 15; Bernoldi Chronicon, a. 814, p. 419; Herimanni Augiensis chronicon, a. 814, p. 103; Ademari Cabannensis Chronicon II 25, p. 111; Il Chronicon di Benedetto monaco di S. Andrea del Soratte, p. 123; Catalogus regum Langobardorum et Italicorum Lombardus C, p. 510, D, p. 511, F, p. 509; Cronaca di Novalesa III 27, pp. 176-178.) was van 768 tot aan zijn dood koning der Franken. Daarnaast werd hij in 800 tot keizer van het Westen gekroond. Karel was de zoon van Pepijn de Korte en Bertrada van Laon, bijgenaamd "Bertrada met de grote voet".Chartularium van Sint-Bertinus, p. 56 (Chartularium Sithiense I 34). Hij is overleden na een kort ziekbed (vermoedelijk longontsteking) en is begraven in de dom van Aken. Karel heeft lange tijd geregeerd en met veel succes zijn macht geconsolideerd, het Frankische Rijk verder uitgebreid en tot grotere bloei gebracht. Doordat maar een van zijn zoons (Lodewijk de Vrome) hem overleefde kon hij het rijk bovendien ook onverdeeld nalaten. Deze resultaten en zijn keizerstitel en kroning in Rome, maakten hem tot een rolmodel voor veel grote middeleeuwse vorsten. Hun ambitie om hem na te volgen was een van de belangrijke factoren in de middeleeuwse geschiedenis van Frankrijk en Duitsland. Karel werd in de 12e eeuw officieel zalig verklaard, hoewel hij al langer bij het volk bekend stond als "heilige", maar wordt alleen in Aken als zodanig vereerd.Hij werd door de tegenpaus Paschalis III in 1165 zalig verklaard, maar het was pas in de 18e eeuw dat paus Benedictus XIV hem zalig verklaarde (en hij dus ook "officieel" zalig werd). Ook in seculiere zin heeft hij door de eeuwen heen tot de verbeelding gesproken, wat geleid heeft tot de zgn. 'Karel-epiek': verhalen waarin Karel een belangrijke rol speelt. In de Middelnederlandse literatuur is het korte verhaal Karel ende Elegast het bekendst, maar (veel) representatiever voor het genre zijn het Roelantslied, Ogier van Denemarken en Reinout van Montalbaen alias de Vier Heemskinderen. Karel wordt wel de Vader van Europa genoemd; daarom werd in 1949 de Internationale Karelsprijs Aken in het leven geroepen voor personen die zich verdienstelijk hebben gemaakt voor de Europese eenwording. Leven Jeugd Karel werd in 754 samen met zijn broer Carloman door Paus Stefanus II (III) gezalfd in de kathedraal van Saint-Denis bij Parijs. (tradd.), Carolingian Chronicles: Royal Frankish Annals and Nithard's Histories, Ann Arbor, 1972, p. 40 (= Annales Regni Francorum 754). Karel, zijn broer en zijn vader worden tot "patricius Romanorum" benoemd. De Frankische adel legde daarbij de eed af om alleen nakomelingen van Pepijn tot koning te kiezen. Een jaar later nam hij zijn intrek in de villa van zijn vader in Jupille, bij Luik. Gedeeld koningschap (768-771) right|thumb|500px|De expansie van het Rijk der Franken onder Karel de Grote. Na de dood van zijn vader in 768 werd diens koninkrijk verdeeld onder Karel en Carloman. Karel kreeg de gebieden langs de westelijke en noordelijke kusten: het westen van Aquitanië, de grootste delen van Neustrië en Austrasië, en Thüringen. Carloman kreeg Bourgondië, Alemannië, de resterende delen van Aquitanië, Neustrië en Austrasië, de Provence, en het indirecte gezag over Beieren. Karel werd gekroond in Noyon, Carloman in het nabijgelegen Soissons. (tradd.), Carolingian Chronicles: Royal Frankish Annals and Nithard's Histories, Ann Arbor, 1972, p. 46 (= Annales Regni Francorum 768). In 769 onderdrukt Karel, zonder hulp van Carloman, een opstand in Aquitanië en Gascogne. (tradd.), Carolingian Chronicles: Royal Frankish Annals and Nithard's Histories, Ann Arbor, 1972, p. 47 (= Annales Regni Francorum 769). In 770 sluit hij een verdrag met Tassilo III van Beieren. In datzelfde jaar treedt hij in het huwelijk met de Longobardische prinses Desiderata.Einhard, Vita Caroli Magni 18 (p. 453); Annales Fuldenses 770 (= (ed.), Monumenta Germaniae Historica, Scriptores, I, Hannover, 1826, p. 348). Dit zeer tegen de zin van paus Stefanus III, die de samenwerking met de Franken in gevaar zag komen. Carloman was hierdoor omringd door Karel en zijn bondgenoten. In 771 werd Karel verliefd op Hildegard, de 13-jarige dochter van de machtige graaf Gerold van de Vinzgau uit Alemannië (dus een onderdaan van Carloman). Hij verstoot Desiderata en trouwt met Hildegard. Volgens de normen van die tijd was Hildegard echter nog niet huwbaar, en pas drie jaar later, toen de paus verlegen zat om Karels hulp, werd het huwelijk erkend. Na haar verstoting keerde Desiderata terug naar haar vader, die diep beledigd was en direct onderhandelingen met Carloman begon. Carloman stierf echter op 5 december 771. Karel negeerde de rechten van zijn neefjes en werd koning van het gehele Frankische rijk. De weduwe van Carloman kon met haar kinderen naar de Longobarden vluchten. Uitbreiding van het rijk (771-800) In de 46 jaren van zijn heerschappij voerde Karel meer dan 50 oorlogen, wat voor een middeleeuwse vorst meer dan gemiddeld is, maar gezien de duur van zijn bewind en de omvang van zijn rijk niet verwonderlijk. De meeste tijd van zijn bewind brengt Karel door met veldtochten. Zeker in het begin van zijn regering is een beeld te zien dat Karel van grens naar grens trekt, steeds zijn vijanden verslaat en dan wegtrekt naar de volgende veldtocht - waarna zijn tegenstanders weer voorzichtig hun verloren gebieden terugwinnen. Pas nadat Karel zijn militaire organisatie heeft gedecentraliseerd, weet hij aan alle grenzen zijn overwinningen te bestendigen. De Longobarden en Italië Aan de oorlog tegen de Longobarden ging een politiek conflict vooraf: toen Pepijn de Korte de laatste Merovingische koning had afgezet en in 754 door paus Stefanus tot koning der Franken werd gezalfd, beloofde hij de kerkvorst in ruil daarvoor het exarchaat van Ravenna (de exarch was de Byzantijnse militaire bevelhebber in Italië), de Pentapolis (letterlijk De Vijf Steden, nl. Ancona, Fano, Pesaro, Rimini en Senigallia) en het ducaat Rome (zo genoemd naar de dux, de Byzantijnse provinciegouverneur in Italië). Dit is de zogenaamde Pepijnse Schenking. Koning Desiderius van de Longobarden bezette het exarchaat van Ravenna in 772. De nieuwe paus Adrianus I vraagt hem zich terug te trekken, maar Desiderius weigert. Beide partijen sturen een missie naar Karel om zijn steun te vragen. Karel kiest de kant van de paus, en Desiderius reageert daarop door Toscane te bezetten en naar Rome te trekken. Karel houdt eerst een expeditie tegen de Saksen, maar trekt daarna ook naar Italië. Zijn oom Bernard leidde een leger over de Grote Sint-Bernhardpas, terwijl Karel zelf over de Mont Cenis trok. Door deze omtrekkende beweging werd de verdediging van de Longobarden omzeild. Desiderius trekt zich terug op Pavia en zijn zoon trekt zich terug op Verona. Verona wordt snel veroverd en het gezin van Carloman wordt daar gevangengenomen. De zoon van Desiderius vlucht naar Constantinopel. Na een beleg van 10 maanden moet Pavia zich in 774 overgeven, en Karel kroont zich daar tot koning van de Longobarden, en noemt zich vervolgens "koning der Franken en Langobarden". Desiderius wordt opgesloten in de abdij van Corbie. Longobardische graven die zich aan Karel onderwerpen, houden hun positie, de anderen worden vervangen door Franken. Met Pasen bezoekt Karel Rome en creëert de kerkelijke staat. In 776 wordt nog een opstand van de hertogen van Friuli, Spoleto en Benevento onderdrukt door Karel, die met zijn leger snel uit Saksen naar Italië trekt. In 781 wordt Karels zoon Carloman (8 jaar oud) tot koning van Italië benoemd en krijgt daarbij de naam Pepijn. Het bestuur en de militaire leiding zijn in handen van ervaren hovelingen, Pepijn woont in Italië en krijgt een opvoeding volgens de Italiaanse gewoonten. In 787 moet Karel nog een opstand in Salerno en Benevento onderdrukken. In 792 weigert de hertog van Benevento opnieuw om het gezag van Karel te erkennen en verwerft daarmee blijvend zijn onafhankelijkheid - misschien heeft de samenzwering aan het hof in 792 rond Pepijn met de Bult een adequaat ingrijpen verhinderd. Wel veroveren de Franken rond deze tijd Corsica en Sardinië op de Saracenen. In 804 koos de stad Venetië ervoor om zich bij het Frankische rijk aan te sluiten, terwijl de stad tot die tijd formeel Byzantijns was. Als gevolg daarvan zou de Byzantijnse vloot een aantal jaren aanvallen uitvoeren tegen de Frankische kustgebieden in Italië. In 810 werd er een overeenkomst gesloten met Byzantium: Venetië wordt weer Byzantijns en de Franken krijgen Istrië. In 812 overlijdt Pepijn en wordt opgevolgd door zijn onwettige zoon Bernard. Saksen en Friezen In 773 hield Karel een strafexpeditie in het centrale deel van Saksen (Engern), veroverde de Eresburg en verwoestte het belangrijkste heiligdom van de Saksen. Nadat Karel naar Italië was getrokken, wisten de Saksen hun verloren gebied weer terug te winnen. Hiermee begon een uitgebreide veroverings- en bekeringsoorlog die zich 32 jaar lang zou voortslepen, tot aan de uiteindelijke onderwerping van de Saksen in 804. Tijdens deze Saksenoorlogen ontstond het kwade gezegde van de "bekering met ijzeren tongen", waarmee de gedwongen kerstening met de zwaarden der Franken bedoeld werd. In 775 viel Karel Westfalen binnen en veroverde de Sigiburg (Hohensyburg). Hij trok door Engern en versloeg de Saksen ook daar. Hij versloeg ook de Saksen in Oostfalen en stationeerde garnizoenen in Sigiburg en Eresburg (Obermarsberg). Als Karel in 776 in Italië is, maken de Saksen van de gelegenheid gebruik om Eresburg te heroveren. Bij zijn terugkomst in datzelfde jaar verslaat Karel de Saksen opnieuw; hun aanvoerder Widukind moet vluchten naar de Saksen en de Denen ten noorden van de Elbe. In 777 regelde Karel het bestuur van de Saksische gebieden op de landdag te Paderborn. In 779 zijn er weer veldtochten nodig in Westfalen, Engern en Ostfalen. Karel benoemde op een landdag in Lippe Frankische en Saksische graven in het gebied. In 780 vaardigde Karel een decreet uit, de Capitulatio de partibus Saxoniae, waarin voor het eerst in de westerse geschiedenis een gewelddadige bekeringspolitiek werd bedreven. De wet verplichtte de Saksen op straffe des doods zich te bekeren tot het christelijk geloof en zich te houden aan de christelijke gebruiken, zoals vasten. In 782 vindt, in reactie op aanvallen van Widukind op christelijke kerken, het bloedbad van Verden plaats, waarbij ongeveer 4500 Saksische overtreders van de geloofswetten zouden zijn gedood. De tekst zou echter ook zo kunnen worden gelezen, dat de slachtoffers zijn gedeporteerd in plaats van onthoofd. In 785 onderwierp Widukind zich en liet zich dopen te Attigny, waarbij Karel zijn peetoom was. Ook de resterende onafhankelijke Friezen worden verslagen en hun vloot wordt verbrand. Hierna vonden in 792-793 nog Saksische opstanden plaats die met hulp van Slavische stammen werden onderdrukt. Ook een opstand in 796 in Engern werd onderdrukt. In 797 vaardigde Karel een nieuw decreet uit onder invloed van zijn raadgever Alcuinus, dat een wat zachtzinniger bekeringspolitiek voorschreef. Dit decreet was de Capitulare Saxonum. In 804 vindt de laatste opstand plaats van de Saksen ten noorden van de Elbe, en ook die wordt onderdrukt. Daarmee maken de Saksen definitief deel uit van het Frankische rijk. Spanje In 777 verschenen de Moorse heersers van Barcelona, Zaragoza en Gerona op Karels landdag in Paderborn. Ze vroegen om zijn hulp tegen de emir van Córdoba. Een jaar later houdt Karel een veldtocht tegen de Moren. Hij verovert Pamplona, maar het lukt niet om Zaragoza te veroveren. Na een zware veldslag besluit Karel zich terug te trekken. De bescheiden veroveringen vormen wel het begin van de Spaanse Mark. Tijdens de terugtocht wordt de achterhoede door de Basken overvallen bij Roncesvalles, waarbij niet alleen Roland (markgraaf van Bretagne en mogelijk een neef van Karel), maar ook enkele hoge hovelingen worden gedood. Deze overval vormt de inspiratie voor het Roelandslied. In 781 laat Karel zijn zoon Lodewijk (3 jaar oud) kronen tot koning van Aquitanië. Het bestuur en de militaire leiding zijn in handen van ervaren hovelingen; Lodewijk woont in Aquitanië en krijgt een opvoeding volgens de lokale gewoonten. In 785 veroveren de Franken Gerona. In 792 werd er door Hisham I, de Emir van Córdoba opgeroepen tot een jihad tegen de Franken. De Moren vielen Zuid-Frankrijk binnen, maar werden daar bij Orange verslagen door Lodewijks legeraanvoerder Willem van Gelonne. In 795 wordt de Spaanse Mark ingesteld. In 797 mislukt een opstand van de Moorse heersers in Barcelona tegen het gezag van de emir van Córdoba, waarop de stad zich aansluit bij het Frankische rijk. In 799 wordt de stad veroverd door de Moren, maar na een beleg van twee jaar weet Lodewijk de stad toch in te nemen. Ook veroveren de Franken in 799 de Balearen. In 809 wordt Tarragona door de Franken veroverd, in 811 volgt Tortosa. In 812 wordt er een grensverdrag gesloten met de emir van Córdoba. Bretagne Bretagne wist gedurende de hele regering van Karel zijn onafhankelijkheid te bewaren. In 781 benoemt Karel zijn zoon Karel (9 jaar oud) tot markgraaf van de Bretonse Mark en koning van Neustrië. Ook hier waren het bestuur en de militaire leiding in handen van ervaren hovelingen. In 786 trekken de Frankische troepen nog plunderend door Bretagne, maar kunnen het land niet onderwerpen. Ook een veldtocht in 811 blijft zonder resultaten. De oostelijke grenzen In 788 beschuldigde Karel hertog Tassilo III van Beieren van verdragsbreuk, omdat hij de Italiaanse opstand van het jaar daarvoor zou hebben gesteund. Tassilo werd gedwongen om af te treden en in een klooster te gaan. Beieren werd ingelijfd bij het Frankische rijk. Karels vroegere schoonvader (Hildegard was in 784 overleden) Gerold werd aangesteld als prefect van Beieren. Tassilo deed in 794 op de synode van Frankfurt definitief afstand van zijn titel. De Avaren hielden in 788 plundertochten in Beieren en Friuli. In 790 vielen de Franken de Avaren langs de Donau en de Drava aan. Ze veroveren de hoofdstad van de Avaren en wonnen een rijke buit. De Avaarse Mark werd ingesteld, met Gerold als markgraaf. De veldtochten gingen door totdat de Avaren rond 795 definitief waren onderworpen. In 789 onderwierp Karel de Slavische stammen ten oosten van de Elbe. In 806 werd Bohemen schatplichtig aan hem. De Denen De Denen hadden al steun gegeven aan het verzet van de Saksen en tegen het einde van de regering van Karel (rond 808) beginnen de eerste Deense plundertochten in Vlaanderen, Friesland en de Oostzeekust. In 810 trekt Karel naar Friesland en beveelt de bouw van een vloot voor de verdediging tegen de Denen. In 811 wordt een vrede met de Denen gesloten waarbij de rivier de Eider de grens zal vormen. Het keizerrijk thumb|Karel de Grote en Paus Adrianus I In 799 volgde een gebeurtenis die de politiek van Karel de Grote in nieuwe banen zou leiden: in april van dat jaar kwamen enkele vooraanstaande leden van de pauselijke curie in opstand tegen paus Leo III en verdreven hem uit Rome. Over de achtergrond van deze zaak is niets bekend; vast staat alleen dat de vlucht Leo tot bij Karel in Paderborn voerde. Er bestaan weliswaar geen geschreven verslagen van het beraad tussen paus en koning, maar de uitkomst ervan is duidelijk: in zijn hoedanigheid van beschermheer van Rome liet Karel de verjaagde kerkvorst naar de Eeuwige Stad terugleiden om hem daar opnieuw in zijn waardigheid te bevestigen. De daarop volgende kroning van Karel tot keizer moet van meet af aan in de overeenkomst opgenomen zijn geweest. En dus trok Karel in 800 naar Rome, waar hij door het enthousiaste volk en de paus bij de Sint-Pietersbasiliek werd ontvangen. In het bijzijn van de Romeinse Senaat, de bisschoppen, de abten en de edelen verhinderde de machtige Frankenkoning er vervolgens een synode die de aantijgingen tegen Leo III diende op te helderen. Uiteindelijk moest de (gedwongen) bereidheid van de paus om een reinigingseed af te leggen volstaan om hem opnieuw volledig te rehabiliteren. Op 25 december van het jaar 800 werd Karel door paus Leo III gekroond tot keizer van het 'West-Romeinse Rijk', een titel die sinds 476 niet meer in West-Europa gebruikt was.Annales Regni Francorum 799-800, Annales Laureshamenses 799-801. Karel kroonde daarop zijn zoon Karel tot koning van de Franken. Volgens de "Vita Leonis" (Het leven van Leo) zette Leo III op Kerstdag in de Sint-Pieter eigenhandig de keizerskroon op Karels hoofd. De ceremonie kan niet langer dan vijf minuten hebben geduurd; haar betekenis voor Europa was echter van een buitengewone draagwijdte: van toen af aan droeg Karel de Grote naast zijn titels van koning der Franken en Longobarden, beschermheer en verdediger van de Kerk, patroon en behoeder van de christelijke plaatsen in het Heilige Land ook die van Imperator en Augustus van de Romeinen. Men moet er ongetwijfeld van uitgaan dat hij zich niet zozeer als keizer van de Romeinen als wel als keizer over de Romeinen zag, als een christelijke wereldheerser van Frankische afkomst, in opvolging van Constantijn de Grote, die in 313 de christenen vrijheid van godsdienst in het Romeinse Rijk had geschonken. De aanspraak steeg dus ver boven het feitelijke keizerschap uit. Bij Einhard, biograaf en tijdgenoot van Karel de Grote, luidt het: "Vandaar begaf Karel zich naar Rome, om orde op zaken te stellen in de Kerk. Dit nam de hele winter in beslag. Bij deze gelegenheid verwierf hij de titel imperator en augustus, wat hem aanvankelijk zo tegenstond dat hij verklaarde de kerk op die feestelijke hoogdag nooit vrijwillig betreden te hebben indien hij enig vermoeden had gehad van de bedoelingen van de paus."Einhard, Vita Karoli Magni 28. Dat Karel inderdaad door de kroning verrast werd, is echter onwaarschijnlijk. Toch lijkt hij zich te hebben geërgerd aan de aard en de manier waarop het gebeurde; de uitroeping tot keizer door de paus demonstreerde immers een superioriteit van het pausdom over het keizerschap. En die ogenschijnlijke superioriteit kwam niet met de werkelijkheid overeen, want het was de paus die zich tijdens zijn zoektocht naar hulp tot de Frankische koning had gewend. Niettemin kunnen we ervan uitgaan dat hij zijn nieuwe waardigheid feitelijk verwelkomde; ze verschafte Karel immers een goddelijke goedkeuring van zijn daden. Het is wellicht juist te veronderstellen dat Leo III bij Karel sterk op de keizerskroning heeft aangedrongen. Het betekende immers dat hij minder afhankelijk werd van de Oost-Romeinse keizer, die tot dan toe de officiële wereldlijke heerser over de gelovigen van het vroegere Romeinse West-Europa was geweest. Met de kroning van Karel tot keizer ontstond het zogenaamde tweekeizersprobleem. Na de ondergang van het West-Romeinse Rijk had Byzantium als legitieme opvolger aanspraak gemaakt op de universele erkenning van de door hem geërfde keizerstitel. Het Oost-Romeinse Rijk, verzwakt door interne strubbelingen (het iconoclasme) was echter niet sterk genoeg om zich te verweren; en bovendien deed Karel in de periode daarna inspanningen in de richting van een vriendschappelijk vergelijk, zodat Byzantium in 812 (na een periode van 10 jaar met diplomatieke missies) met tegenzin officieel het Frankische keizerschap erkende. Karel knoopte ook diplomatieke betrekkingen aan met de islamitische wereld, in de persoon van Haroen al-Rashid, kalief van Bagdad, van wie hij een olifant ten geschenke kreeg. Politiek thumb|200px|Karel tekende waarschijnlijk alleen het vierkantje. Om zijn rijk makkelijker te kunnen besturen, voerde Karel de Grote een centralisatiepolitiek die tot uiting kwam in: * Het aanstellen van zendgraven; rondreizende ambtenaren (missi dominici of afgevaardigden van de heer, de koning), om controle uit te oefenen op het grafelijk bestuur; * Het uitvaardigen van algemene wetten, de capitularia, voor alle onderdanen van het Frankische rijk. Karel verbiedt het uitlenen van geld tegen rente en verbiedt dat in 814 nog een keer expliciet aan Joden. Die wet verbiedt Joden ook om handel te drijven, maar maakt het ze wel mogelijk om een eed af te leggen tegen een christen. Hij legt voor de verschillende volken binnen zijn rijk ook het gewoonterecht vast, zoals voor de Friezen. * De veralgemening van de vazalliteit (leenmanschap), waarbij een vazal (leenman) zijn bestuurlijke, juridische en militaire diensten aanbood om in ruil hiervoor onderhouden te worden door de koning. * De ontwikkeling van een soort eenheidscultuur om via missiewerk de banden tussen zijn onderdanen te vestigen of te versterken; *De introductie van het pond of livre (van het Latijn libra: weegschaal) als standaardmaat, zowel voor gewicht als voor geld. Deze standaard vond ingang in een groot deel van Europa en raakte ook in Groot-Brittannië in gebruik. Karel zette hiermee overigens de monetaire hervorming van zijn vader voort. * Het ontwikkelen van een hofcultuur die zich spiegelde aan de Byzantijnse. * Landbouwhervormingen: Karel zou het tweeslagstelsel verplicht hebben ingevoerd. In 802 voert hij boekhoudregels in voor zijn landgoederen. Ook wordt er een lijst van 70 soorten voedselgewassen en geneeskrachtige planten en 16 bomen opgesteld, die op al zijn landgoederen moeten worden verbouwd, inclusief instructies. * Infrastructurele werken, vooral bedoeld om troepenverplaatsingen makkelijker te maken. Karel bouwt bij Mainz een houten brug over de Rijn en doet een vergeefse poging om een kanaal te graven tussen de Rijn en de Donau. De politieke rol van zijn kinderen Volgens het Frankische recht diende een erfenis onder de kinderen te worden verdeeld. In het verleden leidde dat keer op keer tot splitsing van het Frankische Rijk, meestal gevolgd door bloedige oorlogen totdat er uiteindelijk weer één rijk was ontstaan. Ook Karel wilde deze gewoonte volgen. In 781 benoemt hij zijn zoons Karel, Carloman en Lodewijk al in naam tot koning van delen van het Frankische Rijk. Zij gaan ook werkelijk in hun eigen koninkrijk wonen, hebben daar een eigen hofhouding en worden door lokale edelen en geestelijken in de tradities van hun eigen koninkrijk opgevoed. Het bestuur en de militaire leiding zijn natuurlijk in handen van hun hofhouding, maar naarmate ze ouder worden, krijgen ze een meer zelfstandige rol. Karels oudste zoon, Pepijn met de Bult, krijgt een belangrijke hoffunctie bij zijn vader, maar voelt zich benadeeld. In 792 neemt Pepijn met de Bult deel aan een complot van ontevreden hovelingen dat tot doel heeft om Karel en Hildegard te vermoorden en hem tot koning te maken. Het complot wordt op het laatste nippertje verraden, en alle samenzweerders worden gedood, behalve Pepijn, die de rest van zijn leven monnik zal zijn in de abdij van Prüm. In 806 maakt Karel een formele verdeling van het rijk. * Karel (zoon): Neustrië, Bourgondië, Austrasië, Thüringen en Saksen; * Pepijn (de nieuwe naam van Carloman): Italië, Beieren en Schwaben; * Lodewijk: Aquitanië, de Provence en de Spaanse mark. Alleen doordat Karel en Pepijn eerder dan hun vader overlijden, gaat deze verdeling niet door. In 813 wordt Lodewijk tot medekeizer gekroond. Alle dochters van Karel bleven ongetrouwd, hoewel ze wel openlijk relaties en kinderen hadden. Vermoedelijk was dit een doelbewust beleid van Karel om zo het aantal wettige kandidaten voor de troonopvolging te beperken Het leenstelsel Karel maakte in zijn politieke systeem gebruik van de feodaliteit, waarbij hij bijstand kreeg van de kroonvazallen, de achtervazallen en de achter-achtervazallen, in ruil voor onderhoud en bescherming. De kroonvazallen waren de enige leenmannen die rechtstreeks in dienst van de koning stonden. De laagste in rang waren de graven, die voor Karel het plaatselijk bestuur uitoefenden. Als ambtenaren bleven ze hem verantwoording schuldig en hun functie was niet erfelijk. Door het verval van het centrale gezag zouden deze plaatselijke bestuurders steeds meer macht en gezag naar zich toe trekken, waardoor het systeem zich kon ontwikkelen - of, volgens sommigen, ontaarden - tot de middeleeuwse feodaliteit, die grotendeels tot in de Nieuwe Tijd gehandhaafd bleef. Feodaal is afgeleid van het Latijn feodum of leengoed; het is afgeleid van een Germaans woord dat bezit betekende en verwant is met ons vee. Een vazal was een trouwe dienaar, gwas in het Germaans. Godsdienstig werk Het voornaamste streven van Karel de Grote was de christelijke godsdienst diep in het hart van zijn onderdanen te planten en deze tot grondslag van staat en maatschappij te maken. Zowel zijn bemoeiingen met het onderwijs als zijn wetten (capitulariën) tonen dit overtuigend aan. Hij gaf voorschriften voor bisschoppen en priesters omtrent hun plichten als zielzorgers; voor de leken omtrent het onderhouden van kerkelijke wetten en godsdienstplichten. Koninklijke zendboden, gewoonlijk voorname leken en bisschoppen, werden regelmatig naar alle delen van het rijk gezonden om over de uitvoering van de bepalingen te waken. Ook met zuiver leerstellige kwesties van de Kerk bemoeide hij zich en verschillende synoden (onder andere de Synode van Frankfurt van 794 en de Synode van Tours van 813) werden op zijn last en soms ook in zijn tegenwoordigheid gehouden. Op enkele daarvan bevorderde hij zelfs uitspraken of eisen die tegen de Algemene Concilies (bijvoorbeeld inzake de beeldenverering) en tegen de Pausen (zoals inzake het Filioque) ingingen. Inmenging in kerkelijke aangelegenheden door een wereldlijk vorst was in Karels tijd niet ongebruikelijk; de Byzantijnse keizer mengde zich eveneens in kerkelijke kwesties, zoals dogma's en theologie en in sommige gevallen stelde hij zelfs patriarchen aan of zette deze af. Voor een dergelijke inmenging was steun van een aanzienlijk deel van de kerk echter onontbeerlijk, wilde de Byzantijnse keizer zijn eigen positie niet in gevaar brengen. Staatkundige ideeën als scheiding van kerk en staat kwamen pas zo'n duizend jaar later tot ontwikkeling, ten tijde van de Franse Revolutie van 1789. Cultureel beleid thumb|Penning van Karel de Grote, geslagen in [[Mainz (812-814)]] Op zijn reizen naar Italië had Karel de Grote een heel andere wereld leren kennen; hij zag de toen voor een groot deel nog intacte en imposante monumenten van het oude Rome (in latere eeuwen zouden deze monumenten grotendeels verdwijnen door sloop, omdat ze als goedkope bron voor bouwmaterialen werden gebruikt). Ook maakte Karel in Ravenna kennis met de verfijnde Byzantijnse cultuur. Dat alles wilde hij ook in het noorden introduceren, dus werden de kunst en de wetenschap bevorderd. Karel haalde geleerden uit Engeland, Italië en Septimanië naar zijn hof. Hoewel zijn leven lang ongeletterd - hij en zijn opvolgers konden nauwelijks hun naam schrijven - was Karel bedreven in de rekenkunde en de sterrenkunde, en sprak hij verschillende talen (Latijn en enkele Germaanse dialecten). Zijn eigen taal, het Nederfrankisch (dat als een vroege vorm van Oudnederlands beschouwd kan worden), was hij niet vergeten. Er is bijvoorbeeld bekend dat hij volksverhalen in het Frankisch liet optekenen. Dit boek is echter verloren gegaan. Omdat hij besefte dat regeren kennis vereiste, richtte hij in elk bisdom een school op, waar leken (de zonen van de adel) konden worden opgeleid voor de staatsdienst. De vereenvoudiging van het Merovingische schrift, in de vorm van de veel beter leesbare Karolingische minuskel, legde de basis voor het schrift van de Germaanse en Romaanse talen. Een prachtig resultaat hiervan is het Godescalc-Evangeliarium, een evangeliarium dat vervaardigd werd in het scriptorium van de palts in Aken. Op architectonisch vlak is vooral de kapel van deze Akense palts van groot belang. Het achthoekige bouwwerk heeft lange tijd als inspiratiebron voor de bouw van kerken gediend. Naar verluidt zouden de zuilen en enkele stenen fragmenten uit Italië zijn aangevoerd. De kapel vormt nog altijd de kern van de dom van Aken. Dit alles leidde tot de opleving van het culturele leven, de Karolingische renaissance. Dood en opvolging 250px|thumb|[[Persephone sarcofaag van Karel de Grote in de Dom van Aken]] Nadat Karel de Grote op 28 januari 814 was overleden, werd hij begraven in zijn eigen kapel te Aken, die de kern van de huidige kathedraal vormt.Einhard, Vita Karoli Magni 31. Zijn nakomelingen worden Karolingen genoemd. Zijn enige nog levende zoon, Lodewijk de Vrome, volgde hem op, waardoor het wederopgestane "West-Romeinse rijk" nog een generatie lang ongedeeld zou blijven. Na Lodewijk de Vrome werd het rijk naar Frankisch recht onder diens drie zonen verdeeld, waarmee ruwweg de basis werd gelegd voor wat later Frankrijk en het Heilige Roomse Rijk zouden worden. Om het Middenrijk van Lotharius I, die geen opvolger had, zou echter tot in de 20e eeuw menig Europees conflict uitbreken. Het was een constant gevecht tussen de 'Romaanse' en 'Germaanse' cultuur in Vlaanderen, Elzas-Lotharingen en Noord-Italië. In 1165 werd Karel tegen de wil van paus Alexander III, maar met steun van tegenpaus Paschalis III heilig verklaard door de aartsbisschop van Keulen. Zijn verering wordt gedoogd sinds 1176, maar voor de rooms-katholieke Kerk geldt Karel uitsluitend als zalige. Zijn feestdag is op 28 januari. In die hoedanigheid is Karel de Grote de beschermer van docenten, scholieren, makelaars en tingieters. Het lichaam van Karel de Grote is al enige malen gezien, doordat de sarcofaag en zijn latere grafkist enkele malen werden geopend. Voor de eerste maal gebeurde dat in 1166. Toen werd de talisman van Karel de Grote gevonden.[http://www.rowohlt.de/fm/131/Haegermann_Karl.pdf , Karl der Große: Herrscher des Abendlandes. Biographie, Berlijn, 2000, p. 18.] In de tijd van Keizer Otto III werd het gerucht verspreid dat Karel geheel ongeschonden, in vol ornaat, bedekt door een sluier en zittend op zijn troon was aangetroffen. In werkelijkheid lag het skelet in een hergebruikte Romeinse sarcofaag. De botten waren ook in de 20e eeuw nog intact. Ze laten zien dat Karel bijna twee meter lang en zeer fors gebouwd was.Vita Karoli Magni 20. Archeologen hebben in 1861 zijn skelet namelijk nagemeten. , Charlemagne: Father of a Continent, Los Angeles - Berkeley, 2004, p. 118. Uiterlijk Er zijn geen gelijkende portretten van Karel bekend, maar wij weten van zijn biograaf Einhard, en doordat zijn skelet in Aken bewaard gebleven is, dat hij 1,92 m lang was en uitzonderlijk fors gebouwd. Vooral in die tijd was dat bijzonder groot. Bij het openen van de doodskist en het skelet van de keizer in Aken in 1906 ontdekten Duitse onderzoekers tevens dat een gedeelte van de rechterarm van Karel ontbrak. Karel was rossig, droeg een snor en had een "vooruit stekende buik". Hij had een voorkeur voor eenvoudige Frankische kledij, zij het in luxe-uitvoering (zijde en marterbont worden genoemd) maar voor grote gelegenheden had hij schitterende juwelen en geborduurde kledingstukken. Genealogie Men zegt dat Karel voorvader is van 4% van de huidige Europeanen. Dat is zeer waarschijnlijk juist, want Karel leefde lang geleden en had een groot aantal kinderen. In de praktijk is het gebied waar grote aantallen nakomelingen van Karel kunnen worden gevonden, beperkt tot de kern van het Frankische Rijk, waar ook de zuidelijke helft van Nederland en België toe behoren. Iedereen die weet dat zijn voorouders in de middeleeuwen in het vroegere kerngebied van het Frankische Rijk gewoond hebben, heeft daarmee een heel grote kans - grenzend aan zekerheid - om inderdaad een verre afstammeling van Karel te zijn (en niet te vergeten, ook van honderdduizenden andere tijdgenoten van hem). Met dezelfde waarschijnlijkheid zegt men dat iedereen in de Arabische wereld een afstammeling is van Mohammed. Voorouders Al in de tijd van de Karolingen werd de stamboom van Karel opgepoetst om een rechtmatige afstamming van de Merovingische koningen en zelfs van de Romeinse keizers aan te kunnen tonen. Het onderstaande diagram is de weergave van de stamboom zoals die uit dergelijke middeleeuwse bronnen kan worden samengesteld. Alle namen die cursief zijn weergegeven, horen volgens de moderne inzichten niet in de stamboom van Karel thuis (NB: Hugobert en Irmina zijn vermoedelijk wel de ouders van Bertrada de Oudere, maar die was niet getrouwd met Martin van Laon, en ook de ouders van Hugobert en Irmina zijn onjuist): Huwelijken en kinderen Karel is meerdere malen getrouwd geweest en had een aantal minnaressen. Huwelijken: #Himiltrude (Het is onduidelijk of dit wel een geldig huwelijk was.) ##Amaudru, een dochter ##Pepijn met de Bult #Desiderata van Lombardije (755-758) #Hildegard (758-783): ##Karel de Jongere (772-811), koning van Neustrië ##Adelais, geboren tijdens het beleg van Pavia, maar overleden op de terugreis. Begraven in de abdij van St.-Arnulf te Metz ##Rotrudis (775-839), verloofd met keizer Konstantinos VI van Byzantium, maar de verloving werd verbroken. Minnares van graaf Rorico van Maine. ##Pepijn (773-810), koning van Italië (heerste van 781 tot 810). ##Lodewijk de Vrome (778-841), koning van Aquitanië, keizer (heerste van 814 tot 840) ##Lotharius (778-779), tweelingbroer van Lodewijk, jong overleden. ##Bertrada (775-825), minnares van Angilbert, lekenabt van van de Abdij van Saint-Riquier. Zij werd door Lodewijk de Vrome van zijn hof verbannen toen hij keizer werd. ##Gisela (781 - rond 808), gedoopt in Milaan. ##Hildegard (783-783), 40 dagen oud geworden en begraven in de abdij van St.-Arnulf te Metz. Haar moeder overleed tijdens of na haar geboorte. #Fastrada: afkomstig uit het hertogdom Franken. Bekend om haar harde beleid tegen de Saksen en haar poging om Pepijn met de Bult te laten doden. ##Theodrada (785- ca. 850), abdis van Argenteuil tot 828, daarna abdis van de abdij van Schwarzach-am-Main. ##Hiltrudis (787- na 800), minnares van Richwin van Padua. #Luitgarde van Alemanië Bekende minnaressen: *Gersuinda, ongeveer 773 **Adeltrud *Madelgard, ongeveer 775 **Routhildis (784-24 maart 852), abdis van Faremoutiers *Sigrada?, ongeveer 783 **Rothaid (784- na 800) *Reginoprycha, ongeveer 790-794 *Amaltrude, ongeveer 794 *Regina, ongeveer 800 **Drogo (17 juni 801-8 december 855). In 818 door Lodewijk de Vrome gedwongen in het klooster in te treden. Abt van Luxeuil, bisschop van Metz. Verdronken toen hij tijdens het vissen in het water viel. **Hugo (ca. 804-14 juni 844) In 818 door Lodewijk de Vrome gedwongen in het klooster in te treden. Monnik in Charroux 818. Abt van Saint-Quentin 822/23, abt van Lobbes, abt van Saint-Bertin 836, abt van Noaillé. Aartskanselier van Lodewijk de Vrome 834-840. Gesneuveld in een veldslag tussen Karel de Kale en Pepijn van Aquitanië. *Ethelinde, ongeveer 806 **Theodorik (807- na 818) In 818 door Lodewijk de Vrome gedwongen in het klooster in te treden. Trivia * De verhalen rondom Karel de Grote worden opgevoerd in het Opera dei Pupi. * In 1995 werd in Antwerpen de Karel de Grote-Hogeschool opgericht, een fusie van dertien voormalige katholieke Antwerpse hogescholen. Noten Bronnen * Ademari Cabannensis Chronicon. * Annales Fuldenses. * Annales Hildesheimenses. * Annales Laureshamenses. * Annales Marbacenses. * Annales Regni Francorum. * Annales Xantenses. * Bernoldi Chronicon. * Catalogus regum Langobardorum et Italicorum Lombardus. * Chartularium van Sint-Bertinus. * Cronaca di Novalesa. * Herimanni Augiensis chronicon. * Il Chronicon di Benedetto monaco di S. Andrea del Soratte. * Andreas van Bergamo, Chronicon of Historia. * Astronomus (anoniem), Vita Hludowici imperatoris. * Einhard, Vita Caroli Magni. * Thegan, Gesta Hludowici imperatoris. Referenties * * * * , Charlemagne: Father of a Continent, Los Angeles - Berkeley, 2004. * , Neue Überlegungen zum Geburtsdatum Karls des Großen, in Francia 19 (1992), pp. 37-60. * (edd.), Karolus Rex: studies over de middeleeuwse verhaaltraditie rond Karel de Grote, Hilversum, 2005. * [http://fmg.ac/Projects/MedLands/CAROLINGIANS.htm#CharlemagneB , Franks, Carolingian kings, fmg.ac (2006-2009).] * , Charlemagne: The Formation of a European Identity, Cambridge, 2008. * (ed.), art. Karl I. der Grosse, Genealogie-Mittelalter.de (2002). ** , art. Karl (I.) d. Große, in Lexikon des Mittelalters 5 (1991), coll. 956-966. ** , Kaiser Karl der Große (768/800-814), in , Mittelalterliche Herrscher in Lebensbildern. Von den Karolingern zu den Staufern, Graz - Wenen - Keulen, 1990, pp. 21-41. * , Das Geburtsdatum Karls des Großen, in Francia 1 (1973), pp. 115-157. Externe links *Karel de Grote met afstammelingen en voorouders op de Genealogie Wiki Familypedia * , Karl der Grosse (742-814), layline.de (1997). * , art. Karl I. der Grosse, in BBKL III (1992), pp. 1125-1130. *[http://www.britannica.com/eb/article-9106128/Charlemagne , art. Charlemagne, in Encyclopedia Britannica. Online edition (2007).] * Afstammelingen van Karel de Grote * H.Carolus Magnus, keizer (HeiligenNet) * Karel de Grote (Heiligen-3s) * Charlemagne (Patron Saint Index) Karel I Karel I Categorie:Karolingisch Huis Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Heilige of zalige van koninklijke afkomst Categorie:Geschiedenis van Aken af:Karel die Grote als:Karl der Große an:Carlemanyo ang:Charlemagne ar:شارلمان arz:شارلمان ast:Carlomagno az:Böyük Karl bat-smg:Karuolės Dėdlīsės be:Карл Вялікі be-x-old:Карл Вялікі bg:Карл Велики br:Karl Veur bs:Karlo Veliki ca:Carlemany ceb:Carlomagno co:Carulu Magnu cs:Karel Veliký cv:Аслă Карл cy:Siarlymaen da:Karl den Store de:Karl der Große el:Καρλομάγνος en:Charlemagne eo:Karolo la Granda es:Carlomagno et:Karl Suur eu:Carolus Handia ext:Carlus el Grandi fa:شارلمانی fi:Kaarle Suuri fiu-vro:Karl Suur fr:Charlemagne fy:Karel de Grutte ga:Séarlas Mór gan:沙利門大帝 gd:Tearlach Mòr gl:Carlomagno he:קרל הגדול hi:चार्लेमन hif:Charlemagne hr:Karlo Veliki hu:I. Károly frank császár id:Charlemagne io:Karl la Granda is:Karlamagnús it:Carlo Magno ja:カール大帝 jv:Charlemagne ka:კარლოს დიდი kaa:Karolus Magnus ko:카롤루스 대제 ku:Charlemagne la:Carolus Magnus lb:Karel de Groussen li:Karel de Groete lt:Karolis Didysis lv:Kārlis Lielais mk:Карло Велики mn:Их Карл mr:शार्लमेन ms:Charlemagne mwl:Carlos Magno nah:Carolus Magnus nds:Karl de Grote nn:Karl den store no:Karl den store nrm:Charlemangne oc:Carlesmanhe pl:Karol Wielki pt:Carlos Magno qu:Carolus Magnus ro:Carol cel Mare ru:Карл Великий sa:चार्लेमन scn:Carlu Magnu sh:Karlo Veliki simple:Charlemagne sk:Karol Veľký sl:Karel Veliki sr:Карло Велики sv:Karl den store sw:Karolo Mkuu ta:சார்லமேன் th:ชาร์เลอมาญ tl:Carlomagno tr:Şarlman uk:Карл I Великий vec:Carlo Magno vi:Charlemagne vls:Karel den Grôotn wa:Tchårlumagne war:Carlomagno yi:קארל דער גרויסער zh:查理大帝